Mikaelsons vs Nicholsons
by soracrescent
Summary: Two Families that go head to head. With the exception of love getting involved or does it?
1. Chapter 1 : Introductions

AN: hey guys well, this is my first chapter; obliviously and I want to know your thoughts. So leave a review!

_Flashback to 1821_

_In a bar: New Orleans._

"_Kol you obnoxious little-" Rebekah said midway._

"_Rebekah, you looking red as a tomato.." "What cat got your tongue?" He replied._

"_Kol you do realize the more trouble you stir the harder it is to ignore you? Elijah said._

"_Oh come on brother, where is the fun in this?" He said._

"_Nik, do something about this? Rebekah asked pointing towards Kol._

"_Now, now Rebekah you know how stubborn our brother is." "Trickery might as well be his middle name." Klaus replied grinning lopsidedly._

"_Why do I have to spend my time around men?" Rebekah said leaving._

"_Oh come on Rebekah you know you are like one of us." Kol said jokingly._

_*Klaus, Rebekah, Elijah, and Kol turn their heads towards the door_.*

"_What's going on?" Klaus asked._

_Present:_

A girl with long midwaist length hair came out of a black chevy cruze 2012.

"Oh this is going to be a long day." She said.


	2. Chapter 2: Family

AN: Thanks XxMikaelsonForeverXx for the review! Also to those who enjoy this story as much as I do. Enjoy! This story takes place and starts off during the third season episode 13 "Bringing Out the Dead." Also please leave a review! Love to know your thoughts!

Previously:

_A girl with long midwaist length hair came out of a Chevy Cruze 2012._

"_This is a long day." She said._

Present: Mystic Falls, Virgina

"What do you mean Cecilia? A girl said.

"The Mikaelsons' are back in town. She answered simply.

"I don't see a problem, as long as they don't bother you then everything is fine ?" the girl said.

"Sure I guess." "Choosing to leave my family alone, they'll live." "But if they don't I'll tear their family apart." Cecilia said satisfied with herself.

"Since, our families have a history that goes way back." She added.

_**Flashback to 1821 continued**_

_In a bar: New Orléans._

_Klaus, Rebekah, Elijah, and Kol turn their heads towards the door._

"_What's going on?" Klaus asked._

"_Oh it's the Mikaelsons'. A voice said._

_The same person vamped around and bit into every human in the bar._

"_Hmph." "I came out for a snack and happened to stumble upon the very people I thought I'd never see again. The person said with blood stained hands and blood on the corners of their mouth._

"_It's always a pleasure to see you Gabriel." Klaus said upset._

"_I'm sure it is." He said grinning._

"_So, how are things?" "I mean you left and your back." "Why exactly are you here?" He asked drinking the last drop of blood from a brunette._

"_It's a long story, and we better get going." Klaus said and looking at Elijah._

_Elijah responded by nodding._

_Rebekah went ahead and left leaving her brothers with Gabriel._

"_What's the rush?" Kol said. "It's always better when a vampire shows off their true element."_

"_I agree." "For once." Gabriel said._

"_Well, Rebekah has her mood swings and I rather not deal with her being upset and all, so we must go." Klaus said._

"_Go ahead I rather not stop you on your merry way." Gabriel said._

"_Kol let's go." Klaus said._

"_Yes, I'll get to teach Marcellus new things." He said excitedly._

"_This isn't finished."Klaus said to Gabriel._

"_Same to you." Gabriel said back waving and smirking as left._

Present:

"So what are we doing exactly?" the girl asked walking along the sidewalk until Cecilia came to a stop.

"We are making a stop at a friend's house." Cecilia said pointing at the house that they stopped in front of.

"Ok." Ariella replied.

"Who's the friend?" She asked.

"Someone's full of questions." Cecilia said looking at her intently.

"Anyways, the "friend" is Jessica the witch, I need to find something and I need her help."

"Alright." Ariella replied mumbling something under her breath.

"That is precisely why we're here." Cecilia said letting out a short breath.

"Ring the doorbell."

"Alright I got it." Ariella said while moving towards the door and presses the bell. It was an average house in size; small, cozy and welcoming. Its color was white with glass windows and the front porch had a comfortable cherry wood bench, table and chair to match. As well as wind chimes, on it were tiny blue birds.

"Yes." A voice came to the door.

"Hello Jessica." Cecilia said.

_Meanwhile at the Klaus' Mansion._

Kol enters the room after a while of being dagger freed.

"Kol." Klaus said in surprise.

"Long Time, Brother." Kol said.

Klaus backed away in time for Finn to come stab the dagger into Klaus' hand.

"Finn don't." Klaus said.

"Rebekah?" He says when he ran into her.

Rebekah then stabs Klaus with the dagger.

Klaus falls into Kol's arms and he restrains him.

"That's for daggering me all those years, Nik." Kol says.

Elijah looks at Damon and Stefan and dismisses them.

"You're free to go." "This is family business."

_Jessica's house_

"So Jessica I need your help."

"And what will that be other than coming in and intruding on me and my house." Jessica replied.

"Listen." "I think I can hear the witches of your coven dying tonight." Cecilia said threatening her.

"Fine." "You win." "What can I do for you then?" Jessica said with a forced smile.

"There it is." "I need your help on finding my family." Cecilia said.

"And why would I help you?" Jessica said trying to figure out her plans.

"Since I saved your sister, Maia and I think you wouldn't be pleased to find her in danger once again." Cecilia said smirking. "My family means a lot to me and with the Mikaelsons' in town we have to pay a visit as a family, of course."

"Then let's get on with it." Jessica said pulling out a map and a chain. After chanting they discovered that the Salvatores are back as well.

"Great." "They are all over Europe." Cecilia said sighing.

"Ariella let's go." "We have stops to make around shops for clothes and other stuff." "Then we're heading to England."

"Fine." "I get to visit my older brother while you go off finding your sibling there." Ariella said to the older girl as they both left the witch's house into the night.

_At Klaus' Mansion_

Esther walks in towards Klaus after hearing them all bicker.

"Look at me!" "Do you know why I'm here?" Esther said.

Klaus looks at her with tears in his eyes.

"You're here to kill me." Klaus says.

"Nikalus, you are my son and I am here to forgive you." "I want us to be a family again." Esther says.

_Later that night at Mystic Falls grill _

"Hello Cecilia." Ariella said sleepily.

"I want you be careful if you ever walk outside." Cecilia said.

"Why?" Ariella asked still yawning.

"You know why?" Cecilia snapped at her. "You being safe will keep my anger from going out of control especially since we have plans to head to England."

"Well if it isn't Cecilia Nicholson." A voice said while snatching her I-phone 4 out of her hand.

"Kol." She said with an annoyed look.

"Ariella is it?" He said using Cecilia's phone.

"Yes." She said with sudden fear.

"Well, Cecilia and I are going to have a small chat so goodbye for now." He said hanging up on her before Ariella was able to answer.

"She seems nice." Kol said.

"Don't touch her." Cecilia said threatening him.

"Oh come on, Cecilia we're going to enjoy each other's company for the rest of the night so, get ready. He said smirking evilly with spark in his brown eyes that locks on every prey he "pounces" on.


	3. Chapter 3: A Ball to Remember

AN: Get ready for when the real action starts later..***Hint*** the beginning is a little filler of course. For most of the episodes I will skip through a couple scenes and explain a **little** more about the Nicholson family and Kol's relation to them. **Also I love if you guys would review and tell me how you feel so far! Feedback is always appreciated! **

_Previously:_

_Mystic Falls Grill_

"_Well, Cecilia and I are going to have a small chat so goodbye for now." He said hanging up on her before she was able to answer._

"_She seems nice." Kol said._

"_Don't touch her." Cecilia said threatening him. _

"_Oh come on, Cecilia we're going to enjoy each other's company for the rest of the night. Get Ready," He said smirking evilly with that spark in his brown eyes that locks on every prey he "pounces" on. _

"So Cece, I was wondering where you Nicholsons wandered off to." Kol said with an amused grin and a beer in his hand.

"Oh Kol, you wouldn't understand." "I mean, we don't like each other and I bet you must be _dying_ to ask me something." Cecilia said fake smile plastered on her face. They were seated at a table in the corner near the windows; hidden from everybody.

"Nope, but all I know is that the Salvatores are getting cozy with the Gilberts." He said sending smirk her way.

"I don't care." Cecilia replied with a bored and annoyed look on her face.

"How about we play some pool then, there are conditions of course." He said.

"Oh I know this one, if you win I will answer your question and if I win then.. you will get the hell away from me." She replied tapping her chin thinking about the winner's choices.

"Well, someone's got a sharp tongue." "I better warn you then; I could take it and yank it right out of your pretty little mouth." He said in a threatening manner.

"Before we go off and kill each other right here, we better settle our deal with a game." Cecilia said ignoring the threat.

After a few games Cecilia managed to beat Kol surprisingly, but not quite because he was drunk. "I win." Cecilia said in a good mood. "Yeah well, you still have to answer my question." Kol replied. "What do you mean?" I won, fair and square." Cecilia said getting upset and turning to leave.

"Just like a child." He replied getting her upset. Before she could leave, Kol grabbed her arm, took off her vervain bracelet and tipped his finger to her chin to compel her. "Where's Aurora?" He asked her.

"She's in England." Cecilia answered in monotone. He slowly put her bracelet back on and left the grill leaving behind Cecilia pissed.

"He cheated!" She said in anger.

…

Elena, Stefan and Damon were discussing about the original family at the Gilbert house in the kitchen. "It was their mother Esther who was sealed in that coffin." Elena said. "As in the Original Witch?" Stefan replied.

"What?'"How is she even alive?" "Thought her hybrid freak of a son ripped her heart out a thousand years ago." Damon said. "

"I don't know." "I'm guessing she has a couple connections in the witching community." "Elijah said that she wants to live in peace with her family, including Klaus." Elena said.

"She was supposed to be the weapon to help us kill Klaus." Stefan said.

"Well, not anymore…at least according to Elijah." Elena replied.

"That coffin was the only thing stopping Klaus from tearing us to shreds." Stefan said.

"Anyone feeling a little used right now?" Damon said.

"I believe him." She says before the doorbell rings and opens the door to find a letter.

"What is it?" Damon asks.

"It's an invitation." She says before reading it out loud "Please join the Mikaelson family, this evening at seven o' clock. For dancing, cocktails, and celebration."

"Who the hell are the Mikaelsons?" Stefan asks.

"The Original family." Elena answers.

"It's not bad enough they are moving into town, now they want a housewarming gift." Damon said.

"Wait, there's a note on the back. "Elena I think it's time we finally meet, Esther." Elena says.

…

"Rebekah tell me how handsome I am?" Kol says while looking and fixing himself in front of a mirror. "Ah Kol, you know I can't be compelled." Rebekah says. Finn enters grinning and Klaus is upset.

"You went after Elena?" "What is wrong with you?" Klaus says to Rebekah. "Here we go." Rebekah replies. "Do you want another dagger in your heart?" Klaus asks her. "Again with the dagger threats? " "Don't you have any other threats?" Kol says. "You daggered me and I got to miss out a chance with Aurora, Nik."

"Oh, go back to staring at yourself." Klaus said. "Spare me your love for her, their family is something you can live without."

"And who are you, my father?' Kol replies getting in Klaus' face.

"No, Kol, but you're in my house." Klaus says.

"Then perhaps we should go outside." Kol replies.

"Enough!' "Niklaus…come." Esther said.

….

Cecilia was at her apartment, a cream color on the outside with dark blue shutter windows that had a view of the street below. Her curtains a sky blue color and she was in her room cleaning up and clearing the place as she pleased. The doorbell rang and she opened it to only find a letter.

"Hmph." "The Mikaelsons are having a ball." "This must be Kol's doing." She said to herself. She grabbed her phone from the white-cream coffee table and sat on her brown couch. She dialed Ariella's number.

"Hello." Ariella answered. "Hey, how would you like to attend a ball with me?" Cecilia asked. "Do I have to?" Ariella asked in a wining tone.

"Of course, you're my only friend and nobody knows I'm here in Mystic Falls except you and Kol," "I rather not look _lonely._" Cecilia said with a fake sad tone. "_Fine…_I'm coming over; I have no idea what to wear." Ariella answered. "That's fine." "I'll help you." Cecilia said happily.

…

Elena sat with Caroline at the grill to talk about the ball. "It's so weird." "The Originals are throwing a ball." "Like an actual ball." Elena says.

"It's some twisted Cinderella fetish is what it is." "And why does the Evil witch want an audience with you?" Caroline asks.

"I have no idea." "There's only way to find out." Elena said.

"I thought you told Damon and Stefan that you weren't going." Caroline said.

"I did, which is all the more reason why I need a drama free bodyguard." Elena said.

"Well, I think a Salvatore would a lot better in a tux. And by that I mean Stefan." Caroline says.

"Uhh, I can't deal with either Salvatores right now. Whatever Stefan is feeling, he is channeling it all against Klaus. And Damon …It's just not a good idea. Elena says feeling a little uncomfortable.

"Why, cause you two made out?' "Bonnie spilled the beans." Caroline said.

"I was gonna tell you but after everything happened with your dad… Elena said trailing off.

Elena, when you and Matt kissed for the first time freshman year, you called me the second that it happened. And now I don't hear about this till now, and from somebody else. Caroline said.

"I'm sorry. It's just I, don't even know how I feel about it yet." "All I do know is that it just used to be so much easier. Elena said.

Rebekah enters and looks at Caroline. "Careful Caroline." "It's all well and good until she stabs you in the back."

"What are you doing here?" "I know your mom's rules." "No hurting the locals." Elena says.

"Get over yourself Elena." "It's not all about you." Rebekah says leaving them and walking over to Matt to hand him an invitation to the ball.

"Oh my god." "She's inviting him to the ball."Why is she inviting him to the ball?" Caroline asks.

"Probably to get this reaction from us." Elena says.

"What time is _this _stupid ball?" Caroline scoffs as a result.

…

Ariella found Cecilia's apartment and rang the doorbell. Cecilia opened the door and welcomed Ariella in. "So, this is your home." Ariella said. "Yeah, welcome to my wonderful abode."

"It's nice to see you settle down after all those years." Ariella said with a small smile. "That's true." "It feels good." Cecilia said. "Onto picking out our dresses."

"Yes," Ariella said feeling a little better to see her friend in a good mood.

"Well this way." Cecilia said as they headed towards her room. In her large brown closet she had four dresses laid out. A black princess scoop neck that was like a tank top with lace, it was floor length Tulle Charmeuse Dress. The second dress was a princess sweetheart floor length Tulle Charmeuse Dress its color was burgundy. The third dress was a black princess sweetheart floor length organza dress with cascading ruffles. The last dress was a princess v-neck floor length chiffon Charmeuse with ruffle lace beading and it was royal blue.

"I think you should go with the Royal blue dress." Ariella said. "Why?" Cecilia asked.

"It brings out your eyes." "I mean you have blue eyes and your eyes will pop with a dark shade of blue." "Especially since your hair is black as well."

"Then you should take the burgundy dress." "It would look nice on you, your dark brown hair and brown eyes make the dress seem clever and different." Cecilia said with a large smile on her face. "I haven't felt this great in a while," She said stretching her arms and yawning. "Oh, I compelled a girl from a nail salon and she will give us a pedicure and manicure for free!"

Ariella shook her head and laughed at the same, with disbelief that her friend would do that. "You're crazy," She said. "I know I am. But.. you love me, don't you?" Cecilia said laughing with her.

"As for hair we will do that on our own." "I think and half up and half down do for you." Cecilia said. "Okay…then you get the "loose and up" hairstyle. Ariella said.

"Let's get dressed!" Cecilia said.

…

_At Klaus' Mansion the ball already started._

"Hello Carol," Damon said. "Hello." Carol answered. "Hanging around your new besties?" Damon asked.

"I'm the mayor, Damon. "When the oldest, deadliest, family of vampires movies into your town, you welcome them with a smile." She replied.

"Hmm, well at least you know who you're borrowing that cup of sugar from." Damon said.

"I'm trying to protect this town." "They've assured me they want peace, and I've assured them that I'd enforce it." She said.

"Mayor Lockwood." "We haven't formally met. " "Kol Mikaelson." "I hope your lovely town embraces us just as much as we plan to embrace it." Kol says introducing himself.

"Damon Salvatore." "Have we met?' Damon asks looking at Kol.

"I've met a lot of people." "And you don't particularly stand out." Kol said.

Elena walks in and Damon stares at her. He doesn't notice Cecilia and Ariella walk in after her.

"Excuse me, Carol." Damon says as he and Stefan walk up to meet Elena.

"Well, well if it isn't Cecilia Nicholson." "You cleaned up quite nice." Kol said with a grin.

"Arse." She said mumbling under breath.

"And who's this?' Kol asked.

"I'm Ariella Knight." "Cecilia's friend." Ariella says introducing herself.

"Kol Mikaelson." He says taking her hand and kisses it.

"What are you doing here?" Elena said.

"I could ask you the same thing?" Stefan asks her.

"Surprise, surprise." "Nice tux." "You're not supposed to be here." Damon said.

"Well, I am." "And I'm not leaving until I find out what Esther wants." "So, shall we?" Elena says.

AN: I stopped it right there. I thought it was a great place to stop!Can't wait for the next chapter.. :D Also Leave a review! Plus there's a special chapter coming up!


End file.
